


Names

by mindyourfingers



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Draws mostly off the 2007 film but with elements of the original series, Gen, Idk m8 I am genuinely just here for a laff x, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyourfingers/pseuds/mindyourfingers
Summary: Amid all the nameless people polluting Michael’s life, there was Boo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bow-whipped this out on a whim in like an hour lol,, help
> 
> Trigger warning for nondescript abuse mentions and vague hints at Michael’s fucky mentality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why ‘Boo’?

For awhile, his new sister’s name was The Baby. The Baby needed feeding. The Baby liked her new junk-drawer mobile. Someone needed to put The Baby down for a nap.

Then, without warning, The Baby’s name changed to Cynthia Angel. Cynthia Angel had a pretty laugh. Cynthia Angel couldn’t be kept out of the pots and pans. Cynthia Angel screamed all night and made everyone cranky in the morning because her gums were sore from her teeth growing in.

He didn’t like the change. He didn’t like names. He, his other sister, his mother and her boyfriend all had names, but they meant nothing. There was no reason to link the names to the faces. There was no such thing as Michael, Judith, Debbie or Ronnie. There was no such thing as Cynthia Angel, either.

'The Baby' actually meant something, so he continued calling her that, up until her first October. Mom had taken him to Goodwill to pick out a Halloween costume, and after some subdued browsing, he happened upon a plastic white mask with red and blue shapes and an elastic string connecting the sides— a mask. Mom put it on for him and dragged out a polyester clown suit to almost-match.

He had been so fascinated with the thing covering his face that he hadn’t taken it off even by the time he’d come home. Experimental, he snuck into The Baby’s room when her back was turned, tapped her pudgy shoulder, and said the only thing that came to mind:

“Boo!”

The Baby opened her mouth and screamed herself hoarse, prompting roars from their sister and Mom's boyfriend to shut the fuck up.

So The Baby turned into Boo. When Halloween rolled around, it was Boo he (unsuccessfully) tried to feed candy corn. It was Boo he kissed good morning every day at breakfast before school. It was Boo he took to his room when Mom’s boyfriend threatened to throw her out.

A year later, people would say that it was his two-year-old sister Cynthia who he spared from the Halloween massacre. But that’s not what happened. He made the bully and Mom’s boyfriend and his sister’s boyfriend and his sister empty, as empty as their names, because he was sick of having to deal with what they had inside.

Boo wasn’t like that. Boo didn’t want their insides either. Whatever she had inside, he was okay with it. So he kissed her on the head like he did at breakfast— Happy Halloween, Boo—, pulled her out of her crib, and wrapped her in one of the blankets so he and Boo could wait for Mom together.

He and Boo. Boo and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...might add onto this with more drabbles of the like? Depends on the strength and duration of this Halloween hyperfixation I’m riding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life during Laurie’s first words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolly stating the obvious here but Laurie=Cynthia, her canon birth name. It was retconned to Angel in the RZ films, but I’m meh on that change.
> 
> Warning for brief mentions of violence and hints at Michael’s antisocial tendencies.

“Mah- _mm_. Mah- _mm_. Mom.”

“Mmmmuhmuhmeh. Mah.”

“Mmm...?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Mom!”

“Mach!”

Debbie laughed a little at her two youngest. Ever since Cynthia’s first words a couple weeks ago, the whole family had been trying to get her talking more. Michael in particular had been fascinated with how vocal Cyn was, and it was just as well— he and Judith had passed infancy with nary a sound, but here their sister was, rolling around words at a spry six months old.

Judith had lost interest for the day after observing that Cyn had no more to offer her than “Dee”, so Michael had been on Cynthia’s case about saying ‘Mom’ pretty much since coming home from the principal’s office. Debbie tuned out as she recalled that office, absently scooting her giggling daughter further up into her lap.

It’d been a classroom fight this time. Michael had slammed his textbook down on his group partner’s fingers, hard enough for the other kid to start crying, then turned around and sassed Mrs. Pashia. _And_ Mr. Hartwell. Again.

He wasn’t allowed to watch TV or leave the house, his KISS CD was on Debbie’s nightstand, and he was going to bed strictly by 9, all for the next week. Michael had sulked about the CD, and generally looked contrite about the whole thing, but Debbie had a feeling it wasn’t going to stop him. He didn’t watch TV so much as come to it when she or Judith put something on, she’d never known him to play with the neighborhood kids, and she wasn’t going to be around to enforce bedtime anyway. Nothing phased him. Ever.

If Michael knew what she was thinking about, he gave no sign, wedging his arms up onto Debbie’s knees and staring Cynthia down. He pursed his chubby lips in thought.

“Mahhhhmmmmmmm. Mom. Mom.”

“Maaaaaaaa-a-a-ma-gma!” Cynthia replied.

“Nooo!”

 _Funny_ _how_ _he_ _never_ _tries_ _for_ his _name_ , Debbie thought. She’d thought that that’d be at the top of his priority list for how much attention he paid his baby sister.

...Honestly, if she really wanted to get Michael’s goat this time, she could take Cynthia away from him. Have Judith make sure he didn’t go in the nursery, keep him from holding her...

But that was cruel. Much too cruel— not just to Michael, but to Cynthia too. She wanted Michael to love his sister, and discouraging them from being together when Cyn was so young could have a hairtrigger effect. She banished the idea and focused back on the kids, just as her nine-year-old had formed a plan.

“Mmmmmmmahhhhmmm!” he said.

“Mmmmaggh!” Cynthia replied.

“Augh!”

He flopped his head on Debbie’s lap, inviting the baby to plop her hands onto his froth of blond hair with a coo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Debbie.
> 
> If I make any more of these, it’s likely going to diverge from being name-centric into a (fairly) general drabble set concerning kid Michael and Laurie. Fair warning.

**Author's Note:**

> I...might add onto this with more drabbles of the like? Depends on the strength and duration of this Halloween hyperfixation I’m riding.


End file.
